You Kissed Me Back
by Sour Queen
Summary: Ever since Mako took that hesitant moment to pause and kiss Avatar Korra the night of the pro-bending final, he's been paying for it. With every smirk, sarcastic comment, bright smile, dangerous chi-blocker fight, or even more dangerous politician gala party, he's paying for it. And as long as he can be with her, he wouldn't have it any other way. Drabble series; 10. Makorra.
1. Spitfire

You Kissed Me Back

Pairings: MakoKorra

…

_a/n: please do not be alarmed that i'm trying my hand at an LOK fiction. when i heard korra say this __**[the title]**__, i got the plot bunnies. besides, everyone's doing the __**shipping thing**__ in this fandom, i had to get on board with this, ahah. but earnestly, i just want to give people the same interesting stuff to read that i had the pleasure of reading myself a few days ago, that's all. _

_oh! something to include. From 10 to 6, if you notice, it is my intention to put the story more in mako's focus, and then it'll get to korra. hence the obvious titles._

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

..

Vignette 10: Spitfire

It was the bead of sweat that surfed down the curve of her neck that caused him the injury.

In all honesty, sure, maybe he wasn't paying attention. Practice between the Fire Ferrets went without any problems as usual, the picture of a steady team balance. Mako practiced on Bolin, Bolin practiced on Korra, and Korra practiced on Mako. It was this balance that always led them to success in the ring.

But Mako made the slight mistake of lifting his head mid-attack to get a glimpse of Korra's face. Sweaty, slick, and panting Korra. Korra with precious beads of sweat slipping down her neck, that gave Mako a blissful moment of awe for the Avatar's beauty. All the while, Korra dug her feet in for a killer blow that left Mako totally exposed to the brunt of the water's force, knocking him on his butt in a clear daze.

"Hey, you okay Mako? Looks like Korra got the better of you, _again,_" Bolin sing-songed, taking off his helmet while striding over to him.

Mako grit his teeth together and said nothing, but winced slightly as he sat upright. Korra too had taken off her protective helmet and her blue eyes were widened full of worry.

"Are you okay? That one looked a bit rough," she said, walking over and extending a hand. Begrudgingly, Mako accepted it for a full stand, as Bolin absently brushed off dirt from his shoulders.

"I'm fine, a splash of water doesn't hurt much." he said slowly and with purpose. Korra's face immediately scrunched up in annoyance, and her warm hand dropped from his like a hot rock. He resisted the strange urge to take his hand up in hers again.

"Water doesn't hurt much, huh?" She repeated mockingly, pushing her legs apart for a better stance and swung her fist at him. "You'd rather I blaze you with fire instead, Cool Boy?"

It wasn't initially what Mako had in mind, picking a fight. But there was no way he was going to passively let Korra's challenge go, and there was _definitely _no way he was going to admit to staring, so the match was decided.

Bolin raised up his hands. "Guys, we don't have time for this. Have your lover's quarrel some other ti—"

Mako barely spared Bolin a look. "Stay out of it, Bo," Mako said, readjusting his helmet on. He decided he rather liked the cocky smile on Korra's face—almost as much as he wanted to replace it with a taste of humility.

The match lasted only a few minutes. Korra became immediately fixated on trying to blaze Mako with her fiery kicks and punches, and though Mako was doing a good job of a duck-and-weave routine, he just couldn't help but take notice again.

A stubborn drop of Korra's sweat that dripped its way down from her forehead, to her nose, and slid itself right onto pink lips, almost like a hydrating balm. It caused her to lick her lips and bite them together in response, and he forgot to brace himself.

Mako completely missed the fire emblazoned side-swipe that knocked him off his feet and back onto his backside. He heard Bolin stifle a laugh from a corner of the room, and watched as Korra took her helmet off again and nonchalantly swept wet strands of brown hair back from her eyes.

"So, how'd that taste?" Korra said teasingly, as she leaned over him, bright eyes shining.

"Salty," he groaned.

She blinked. "..Huh?"

* * *

_Oh gosh, posting this makes me nervous. Please review; I need some feedback ._


	2. Fireflakes

You Kissed Me Back

…

_this one is a little bit longer than i would've liked, definitely. i feel as though i have a long ways to go trying to perfectly characterize them all; it's getting there. work with me here? & please review._

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

...

Vignette 9: Fireflakes

Mako had stayed indoors for almost a week straight after Bolin clumsily sprained his ankle trying an earthbending move he learned from a street gypsy Mako instructed him to stay away from. And maybe the injury itself wasn't all bad, but Mako found that he couldn't stop his worry from bubbling over, and doting over Bolin seemed to help for the most part.

And he wasn't by himself the whole time. Almost every day after airbending training, Korra would arrive to the brother's home bearing some kind of gift. Today, though, she brought nothing.

Upon opening the door, Mako raised an eyebrow. "Korra, you know you don't have to come everyday. I can handle this myself."

Korra grinned cheekily, pushing him aside to come in. Bolin was seated comfortably in a cushion seat, with his injured leg propped up. "Of course I do. You aren't the only mother hen around." She pinched Mako's cheek playfully before walking over to Bolin, who laughed.

"And how is momma's boy? Feeling any better today, hm?" She said, leaning over the seat to stroke the top of Bolin's head like a cat. He swatted her hand away and smiled widely at her, and then Mako.

"Yes, Mother Mako has taken extra care of me today. I should be up and ready by tomorrow Mother Korra." He said teasingly, sending an amused look at a flustered Mako.

"Splendid!" Korra exclaimed sarcastically. Leaning upright again, she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Then I was thinking we should have a sleepover—not having practice with you guys anymore makes the days incredibly boring."

"No—no way are you spending the night. Korra, just—no." Mako shook his head and immediately began to nudge Korra closer to the door, with full intentions of putting her on the opposite side of it.

She laughed again, grasping Mako's pushing hands in hers. "Don't be such a downer, we're a team, right? We're supposed to do everything together." Still laughing, she pulled the firebender's head downwards and whispered in his ear, "I even promise to behave..."

The bright pink tint on Mako's face only served to start another fit of laughs for Korra and Bolin. "K-Korra! Will you stop—"

"Hey, hey Mako—I'm the sick one, right? I think I'll be needing someone to fluff my pillow. Korra should stay. " Bolin interjected, taking way too much enjoyment in Mako's angry glares.

Korra side-stepped him, patting Mako on the back a bit too roughly. "Looks like you just got overruled."

* * *

The sheets covering Bolin began to pool around his legs as the larger man kept shaking with laughter. "Alright, alright, my turn. Favorite food."

Korra coughed into her hand, adjusting the blanket she partially sat on by throwing her tanned over it. She never noticed Mako flush. "Um...sometimes, if I feel fancy I like to eat giant sea crabs."

Bolin grinned and licked his lips. "Delicious! And you know me, I love water tribe noodles." Korra grinned back.

But in the awkward pause following, Korra's grin slipped away quickly. "Mako, it's your turn."

Mako crossed his arms over his chest, opting to glance out the nearest window. "Uh, I don't have a favorite food."

"Lies! He's in love with fireflakes." Bolin interjected.

"I am not!"

"Fireflakes?" Korra's eyes twinkled. "You like the spicier foods, huh? And sizzle crisps too?"

Bolin nearly sat up from his seat. "Are you kidding? He loves that stuff! I've caught him _so _many times with them as a late night snack. I think he has his own secret stash around here somewhere!"

At this Korra erupted into another fit of laughter.

Mako flushed and spat angrily, "Bo, shut up! You eat them when I'm not looking too; I know you do!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

And while the brotherly argument continued, the sneaky Korra thought it clever to slip her hand under the couch Bolin was propped up on, and sure enough, her hands found plastic.

"Uh, boys..." They both looked up, blushing, and embarrassed. Then, all at once, both boys lunged at her to wrestle the snacks out of her hands. Tears spilled out of Korra's laughing eyes, as the spicy snack food was thrashed around and covered their heads like confetti.

* * *

_What's this? All followers and no reviews? How am I supposed to know this stuff isn't garbage...ahaha...well, please tell me what ya think! ~SQ_


	3. Fireworks

You Kissed Me Back

….

_a/n: consider this to be set up right after **vignette 9,** because i couldn't come up with any other reason on why they'd all be sleeping together in the same room, sooo...that's how this'll go. i hope you like it, and please review!_

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

…

Vignette 8: Fireworks

The steady swing of the ceiling fan high above them was enough to keep Mako's attention focused on it, so he wouldn't look anywhere else.

After a late night of laughs, jokes, and unhealthy snack foods, Bolin convinced Mako to bring out the sheets and pillows so the three of them could sleep out in the living room, together. It made Mako wary at first—but he didn't want to move Bolin from the couch and possibly re-injure him, but he didn't exactly have a guest room to put Korra in either.

So technically, the only people sleeping in the makeshift bed of fluffy comforters and white pillows was Korra and himself. And it wasn't easy: at least not for Mako. Those sleeping shorts exposing all that delicious dark skin were very hard to ignore.

But more than that, he found his heart comforted by the familiar sounds of Bolin's snoring, and the steady swinging of the ceiling fan, gently brushing his mussed hair back and forth. All thoughts were about Korra. She wasn't the reason he was being kept awake, though her presence definitely didn't help him fall asleep any faster either.

He had never been this close to a girl unintentionally and—technically—in the same bed either. Asami had too many guest rooms for that kind of business. And though Korra had been sure to put more than a bit of distance between them at bedtime, in the course of all her flipping and wriggling, she managed to scoot close enough to the firebender that he could feel the heat rippling off her skin, her warm breath ghosting over his shoulder. He shuddered.

What she was doing was dangerous; if only she knew. She was the same in sleep as she was awake, constantly moving, thrashing, adjusting. Always changing. Even probably in her dreams, he'd think she was bending some element, but her face reflected the epitome of serenity.

She groaned again, and Mako's next breath was caught in his chest. Nervously, his eyes fell from the ceiling and onto her sleeping form. Her face was so close to his, she was almost sharing his pillow.

Her chest rose quickly, and her shoulders began to wiggle. Her body soon followed suit, and she inched closer to him, unconsciously craving his body heat. He swallowed thickly.

Her leg moved forward too, in an arch that bumped up against his knee, and rose steadily until it was so dangerously close to his groin. He shut his eyes tightly, silently willing Korra to stir a bit more and move away. If she knew, if only she knew...

His mouth became a treacherous device as her knee finally made contact, and a soft gasp tumbled from his lips. His face burned hotly with the fleeting thought of wanting her to accidentally do it again.

He cursed inwardly, and tried slowly to inch away from Korra. Carefully, he rolled over and out of the threatening reach of her smooth leg. But as he turned his head on his side of the pillow to see her face, he met open and hazy blue eyes.

"Don't..." she breathed. Her eyes, as soon as they opened they were slowly drifting shut again.

He looked up at her.

"Don't pull away...from me..."

* * *

_reviews are much appreciated!_


	4. Ardor

You Kissed Me Back

…

_a/n: this is a stand alone shot. consider this shot to be set post-amon's tragic 'disappearance', and the Korra/Mako business has officially begun production. isn't that great? i'm craving fluff. did i do it correctly? i don't think so. i'm not getting the hang of this vignette thing; they're supposed to be short, but I can't seem to stop writing at the appropriate time. ._. reviews are love!_

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

Vignette 7: Ardor

Early mornings at the Air Temple was one of the reasons why Mako liked staying over so much. In Republic City, it was always nice to watch the sun reflect off tall majestic buildings and shine light on the early morning citizens rummaging through the market streets. But on the island, the only thing the light touched in the early morning where the sharp leaves of the tree, and the light itself seemed to magnify itself ten times so that the front of the building was coating in a reflective green glow.

He liked it especially when he could see the sunlight crawl onto the bed and streak itself across his girlfriend's tan hips and thighs. It was one of the most beautiful things he had delighted in witnessing.

However, when he woke up this morning in Korra's bed, he found himself alone.

Confused, and stumbling, he was technically only half dressed when he walked dazedly through the front fields of the Air Temple to the surrounding mountain peaks. There, in the glow of an early sun, sat Korra in her meditation form, with his back to him. He paused in his stride to observe the wind gales tousle her ponytail and ruffle her clothes. Something exploded in his heart, and he decided it would be best if she could meditate in peace.

"Mako," Korra called to him, not turning around but somehow effectively managing to stop his foot from lifting itself off the ground.

He blinked owlishly. "Uh, good morning, Korra."

"Good morning." She returned, still not adjusting herself. An awkward silence that began to settle itself between them had confirmed to Mako that he should leave her to her training. As another breeze picked up, he tried again to escape.

"Hey, first you interrupt me during my peace and now you leave without speaking? How rude." Korra said, filling tilting her head around, she smiled at him gently.

Slowly, he returned the smile. "I wasn't sure if..."

"Don't worry about it. Come, sit with me."

Mako looked around awkwardly. The dew on the grass probably would wet his clothes, and he had never actually tried to meditate before, but the way Korra's eyes sparkled, enhanced by the sun only successfully helped tangled Mako's thoughts up. His feet moved on his own to where she sat, and awkwardly, he sat and tried to cross his long legs over themselves. His face heated.

She giggled. "Who knew there was something you weren't so perfect at? Here, let me help." Carefully, she scooted closer to where he sat and wrapped her legs around either side of him, lifting her bottom so that she could effectively sit on his wrapped lap.

Inches away from her face, he met her gaze with a deep admiration. "I'm not sure this is what Tenzin had in mind when he encouraged you to meditate," he said, careful to brush his lips against hers but without yet kissing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, wasting no time in eagerly placing kisses on either corner of his small mouth. "Hey, everyone's got to find their center somewhere, right?"

He smiled.

* * *

_oh jeez. i hope it isn't bad. please review? thanks!_


	5. Warmth

You Kissed Me Back

…

_a/n: i pick the **LAMEST** focus scenes, don't i? i hate this one. jeez. after this, i change the pace some; just as a way to even up the focus. i just think they are so cute and make even the boring-est things seem lovely and romantic. aha, aren't i super witty? no? ...enjoy the piece. & i like reviews! they are love!_

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

Vignette 6: Warmth

The tips of Korra's fingers twitched slightly as the breeze in the air picked up, bringing total relief from the from the wave of heat rolling around her body. It was one of the hottest days in the year, another reason that made Korra completely homesick for her icy, cold home in the South Pole. Even her attire had become no longer appropriate, and now Korra found herself dressed in only loose drawstring capris and flouncy light blue peasant top with no sleeves.

Lying on her back with her arms outstretched, the grass on her back was itchy but she dared not to move under the free shade of the large oak tree, located in the near center of the Republic City's park, fully content to enjoying the cool air while it lasted. And it had ended much too soon.

With a pout, she craned her head to look up at her boyfriend, only a few meters away with his eyes closed and hands entwined to rest on his chest.

"Hey," she called softly. She watched Mako's face flinch, and one of his golden eyes slowly cracked open to look at her.

"Hey," she said again, "let's cuddle."

He snorted. "Korra, you're starting to sound like a girl."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "What's this?" she cooed, "do I also have cooties?" At this, he smiled, and didn't move away when Korra inched her way closer to him, so that their shoulders were touching. He was right. The instant transfer of heat between them was enough to make Korra inwardly swoon, either from him or the heat. She wasn't sure which, but he was right.

His arms moved and wrapped her up against him, where she buried her face in his side, throwing one leg over his.

"You know, you could get a fine here for public displays of affection."

Korra scoffed. "I'm sure the Avatar wouldn't have to deal with such petty accusations."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me, the peasant, for questioning Your Highness." He drawled, and in a quick motion held her down so that he could roll over to pin her.

Korra immediately began flailing, her words choked up between her laughs. "Oh, stop! It's too hot to wrestle!" When his actions didn't falter soon enough, she found herself trying to push Mako back by his bare shoulders, and soon they were both wrestling on the grass.

This time it was Korra's lost, caught in a loose grip of Mako's arms wrapped around her waist to hold her steady, her face too close to his brought another wave of heat, and she glared at him.

"It's_ hot._"

Mako leaned forward and licked the skin by her ear, playfully lapping up at the beads of sweat on Korra's neck.

She blushed, and her blue eyes narrowed in the forewarning of a challenge. "How much is that fine, exactly?"

Mako's grip loosened so Korra could get more comfortable, and already anticipating a barrage of kisses soon to come, he smirked at her. "More than you can probably afford."

* * *

_i_ _actually ki__nd of like this one...and that's new. maybe because it's short the way it supposed to be, and so i feel like i've finally done the right thing, haha. what do you think? drop a review! _


	6. Icy

You Kissed Me Back

…

_a/n: i tried to get sexy here and it ended up being a fail. did you guys know that dolphins were three times more likely to molest you than an actual pervert would? that kind of confidence is very enviable for shy people like me .._

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

…

Vignette 5: Icy

She didn't take to smashing things when they were arguing in the beginning. But as relationships grow, Mako assumed, so would the conversations and eventually, the disagreements. So the fact that she was smashing things because of a disagreement didn't surprise him.

It was the topics of their arguments that did. This time, she was furious because he told off a smart-ass reporter who thought it was funny to comment on the fact that Korra had gone to the Fire Nation with Iroh for a "vacation" while non-benders starved. But it was the way he said the word vacation that caused Mako to try and stomp the guy into the ground. He had expected Korra to support him, not drag him all the way to his house in an angry silence and then blow up on him.

At her annoyed face, he couldn't help but scoff at. "Are you kidding me Korra? I was just looking out for you! You were gonna let that reporter talk down to you like that? "

She picked up another vase and snarled at him. "Don't tell me that! You can't speak for me Mako and especially not in public, because, well, _I'm not a baby!_ What aren't you getting?"

His brow twitched. "It's my 'babying' that's been protecting you all this time, if you haven't noticed. It's all because of your reckless—"

"Ugh! You jerkbending—"

"Irritating, hot-headed—"

"Arrogant, selfish, vindictive, and _controlling—_"

"And completely ignorant way of diving into things that has everyone concerned about your safety all the time and I have to even—"

"BASTARD!" She threw the vase this time, and gave it a push of firebending behind it that made an excellent shattering noise on the wall behind him. He knew she didn't aim for him—not even close—but her blue eyes were shimmering with wet tears.

He blinked, watching her fists clench tightly. Then his face flushed with anger and he took a strong stride toward her. "If you throw another thing at me Korra, I swear I'll—"

"You'll what? Huh?!"

She closed the distance, smashing her mouth on his so roughly he felt their teeth scrape together. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall. Groaning loudly, she leaped and wrapped her strong legs around his torso, begging his body to come near. Mako felt his hands shiver as her tongue coaxed his mouth open with soft licking. But as soon as Mako felt his body melt into hers with the feeling of her smooth tongue, it was gone just as quickly: Korra pulled back with a smirk.

"Or what?" she repeated breathily.

After a bit more rough kissing, she pulled back again, face flushed.

"Oh, now you want to be silent?"

Mako growled angrily, and grabbed Korra by her hair to force their mouths together again, this time taking the initiative to plunge his tongue in her mouth for more deep kisses. She struggled and thrashed her body upwards, creating a perfect friction that made Mako's mind draw a blank. He felt Korra's hands traveling up and down his back, spreading warmth throughout his body. He pulled away from her mouth, relishing in her immediate whimper and the swirling passion in cloudy blue eyes.

He smirked at her light panting.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up." She lifted her leg for a well-aimed kick on his lower back that, once he lost his balance, sent them both tumbling to the ground in a fit of laughs.

She rolled off of him, and laid beside him on her back. After a few blissful moments, she cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke.

"Thank you."

"Wh...What?"

"For...caring...I guess...whatever! I'm just saying it now, so, thank you."

He turned his head with a soft smile, not hiding his eyes raking her form up and down. She flushed again. "Anytime."

* * *

_i'm having so much fun with this little story here, and i'm glad to see that people are enjoying it too. helps me keep updating so quickly. thanks for being so great, guys!  
_


	7. Deep Snow

You Kissed Me Back

…

_a/n: you know, if i got to choose what element i'd like to bend, i think i'd like to be airbender, only because they are definitely the most calm and spiritual about the element they bend. but i'd probably never be able to choose if it was real, so i guess i'd end up being an earthbender or something else i'm bad at. ._._

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

…

Vignette 4: Deep Snow

It was a large party, in an expensive hotel's ballroom, with cheery music and swishy gowns and bright colors. A mass of photographers only crowded around Tenzin and Korra as they walked together in sync down the large marble steps to meet the crowd. And intentionally unlady-like, Korra pulled on the middle of her dress to hike it up a bit. She wasn't used to exposing cleavage before.

She wasn't even sure if this is what people expected of her. Did they want an Avatar that wore blue-green dresses, held onto Tenzin's hand and carefully answered any and all questions about how she would help repair Republic City after the fall of Amon? She could do all that in her water tribe clothing.

Not that she couldn't do it this way. She could do it, no problem. It was just...

She looked up, and watched as Asami and Mako shared a laugh, clanking champagne glasses together. Instinctively, she scowled.

"Avatar Korra, here, here please," a woman called out with pretty curled blonde hair. "Do you plan to restore the bending of all those who were subjected to Amon's power, even ones considered abusive of their bending ability?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. _Of course, _she wanted to say. It was a very complicated process however, one that couldn't easily be explained. Tenzin immediately swooped in and answered for her. She felt a bit embarrassed for not answering her own question, but didn't even have time to brood over it. It was all done as soon as it had begun.

And she soon found herself bent over the railing of the balcony, admiring all the pretty lights of Republic City mixed with the humbling sounds of violins and flutes. The only thing missing was the bright gleam of the Pro-Bending Arena but, as Tenzin says, patience allows for change.

She understood that she had to be patient, and not just about Amon's destruction. The world most likely wouldn't be ready for the news of Avatar Korra's relationship with a poor fire bender. Remnants of Amon's nation can't yet know that he was Korra's most important person. News traveled quickly. He'd be vulnerable. For now, they had to be careful.

Her third glass was dangling from her hand, and she was hard-pressed to stay looking the other way in the hopes the firebender would come searching for her and find her here. But after thirty minutes, there was no such luck.

Disappointed, Korra carefully walked on her sparkly heels into the ballroom and straight to the buffet table. She could hardly recognize any of the food there, but when she saw the steaming plates of giant sea crab, she thought of her home and instinctively took a few.

She sat on a single table high chair in the dining area and got a few mouthfuls of succulent crab meat in but not without a few drips of hot butter on her dress. She sighed at the wistful joy of it all.

"Amazing," came the soft tremor of voice from beside her. She didn't flinch. It was the opposite. It made her melt and feel warm. The voice she wanted to hear all night. When she turned, she was fully impressed with the smooth and clean-cut Mako standing before her. If his usual clothes were enough to make her heart skip a beat, Mako in an expensive-looking suit was liable to get her into some serious trouble.

She swallowed thickly. "Yeah, the food here's pretty good."

Mako gave a small smile, his searching eyes betraying what exactly he was admiring. "I...uh, wasn't talking about the food..."

So she blushed and grinned, slapping his arm playfully. Some teasing was long overdue. "...Oh. Well, I could say the same. You clean up pretty nice too, although—"

He stepped closer and sighed. "Korra, just shut up and dance with me." Mako didn't hesitate, stretching out his hand for her to take. The slight bow in his posture and his confident smirk made Korra's mouth go dry. What was blazing in his eyes—passion, maybe—was something she wanted to dive into. She felt so righteously selfish.

Her blush spread slowly. She pushed the plate of crustacean carcasses away from her, and wiped her hands on her napkin. "Who said you get to play Prince Charming tonight?"

"I'm certainly dressed for the occasion."

She laughed and took his hand, as he led her so carefully to the dance floor. She was nervous, dancing in heels, but he held her so tight, her face in his chest was enough to blot out what was sure to be hundreds of camera flashes going off. Tenzin would be upset, she concluded, but it would be worth it.

"Korra," Mako hummed after some time, and Korra relished in the vibrations his chest made when he said her name. She had stumbled a few times, his hands had gotten moist with sweat, but the scent of peppermint spice wafting off him made her absolutely refuse to move her face away from him.

"Mako," she whispered back.

He paused, then sighed deeply. "I love you—"

"So much," Korra finished for him, not bothering to hide the grin the spread across her face like wildfire as she looked up at him. He entwined his hands in her loosed brown hair, so that they were staring at each other, sharing the same intensity. _So much. _

"Don't wait, City Boy, kiss me while I'm fawning over you," she laughed.

So he did. Cameras be damned.

* * *

_this was above and beyond what i was aiming for when it comes to word count. it's soooo long, ughh. anyway, did you like it? please review!_


	8. Cool Breeze

You Kissed Me Back

…

_a/n: like the title, i set out for this one to be somewhat light and airy, and fluffy, just the way i like it. cotton candy anyone? you outta have something to snack on while reading this to see if i came through this time or not._

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

…

Vignette 3: Cool Breeze

For the thirtieth time that day, Korra frowned at the image of herself in the mirror and did a once over for herself unhappily. The dress had an excellent shape and arrangement of colors, but the picture of herself in cheap plastic green dress eventually roaming the town for baddies was somehow unbecoming to her. So for the thirtieth time that day, she yanked the dress over her head and groaned loudly.

"Hey, Korra," Mako whispered, likewise tapping lightly on the dressing room door, "almost done?"

"No," she called back, pushing her head through the opening of her casual shirt. "I hate this one too."

She heard him swear and inwardly laughed. He was already a hero in her eyes for not backing down when she begged him to accompany her shopping in one of the busiest districts of Republic City. And after watching him restrain himself from pummeling the masses of paparazzi camera hiding in strange places along the way, she wanted to be very careful about pushing him over his limit. She didn't really want to go anyway. Asami had decided it'd be good for press to have a garden party to rack up some potential investors for her company. And having the Avatar function any affair could never be bad for business, so long she behaved.

Korra snapped her wristbands into place and then adjusted her hair in the mirror, content with how much they ended up not getting done. "No, it's okay. Asami will just have to deal with the clothes I—"

She jerked back suddenly when the door opened and Mako pushed his way into the tiny stall, making her squeak in surprise.

"Shut up," Mako said quickly, causing her to clamp her mouth shut. Without looking her directly in the face, he shoved a deep blue dress in her face. "Try this one. I think I got the right size."

He didn't wait for her to answer, leaving Korra in a string of curses and jumbled protests as Mako's fingers worked quickly to undo the work she just put in, unfastening her bands, yanking her out of her boots, and dropping her pants around her ankles. And though Korra had by then officially melted into a pile of tomato-red embarrassment, she had to admit, the best part of it all was that Mako hadn't bothered to bat a single eye at her bare body. Very mature.

She snatched the dress from him in the last minute and managed to tug it on without his assistance. Above the knee, deep blue and freckled with white, and a tight frame that hugged and lifted her breasts while the bottom fanned out into signature summer style. Korra blinked and did a once over in the mirror, for once, admiring the way she looked.

Half-gaping, she turned to her smug looking boyfriend, who shrugged in response. "How did you—"

"Thought you'd look nice in it. You like it?"

She nodded absently while looking in the mirror behind him, and smoothed the dress down with her hand. "I do...a lot. Thank you." She turned to face her boyfriend with a smile, that suddenly melted when she noticed him holding in his laughter.

Korra frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mako laughed, shaking his head. "You just...look so _girly._" She rolled her eyes.

Mature, indeed.

* * *

_oh gosh...i don't even know how to take this. i thought it was cute. reviews are love,_


	9. Frostbite

You Kissed Me Back

…

_a/n: like the title, i set out for this one to be somewhat tricky, but still just as nice. maybe it is a bit different than what i was originally going for, but who can say except you, the reader, right?_

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

…

Vignette 2: Frostbite

"Stand up," Mako called behind her, gently nudging her by the shoulders. "Up."

She shook her head. And as in an unspoken response to his request, the wind outside whipped so hard past the sides of the house the bedroom window had burst open, letting in a flurry of snowflakes and icy wind.

"Up," he repeated.

She ground her teeth. "Mako. I'm...thinking. Don't ask me to move. Not yet."

Underneath her, lay piles of worn books and journals, secret technique scrolls and images of powerful benders in history. She had been reading and studying all day, in order to decipher some vision she claimed Aang had given her two night ago in a dream. She didn't want to hesitate this time to figure out what it meant.

But the idea to Mako was only distressing. He had begrudgingly agreed that Korra should take some time off to visit her family back in the South Pole, but below freezing temperatures and a lack of quilted blankets were not particularly a safe haven for firebenders. He had expected to be able to at least spend some quality time with Korra, away from the cameras, occupational demands, and bad guys. And even when this new urgency arrived, he had still at the very least expected her to put only a reasonable amount of time in her studies. That was 14 hours ago.

Mako sighed, and drew his mouth into a fine line. "You haven't taken a break in over four hours. Let's call it a night."

Korra spared him a glance, momentarily blinding him with the brightness of her blue eyes in pitch black darkness. Her room looked like a cavern in the middle of a winterstorm night. She had been bunched up and on the floor, taking short breaks only to eat, converse with her parents, and use the bathroom. Everyone seemed to understand the demands of Avatar work by now except for him.

"Not yet."

"But Korra—"

"Shh!" She barked suddenly, and shook her head. He sighed again and walked over to the bedside, closing the window and re-bolting the lock. The wind whipped angrily against the shutters in retaliation. He looked back at her, noticing only for a moment that she had replaced the book on water-bending with a journal of Aang's, he could tell by the way she turned the pages gently. It was a wonder that she was determined enough even to continue reading when there was no light to be seen.

She hardly even took notice when he knelt down beside her, also on his belly, and wrapped an arm around her. When she did notice, she flinched violently and opened her mouth to speak.

"Since you won't go to bed," he said quickly, cutting her off, "there's no harm if I stay. You could use the warmth; you feel like a popsicle."

She chuckled softly and leaned in, pecking him on the lips gently. "I suppose. No distractions?"

"No distractions." He nuzzled into her shoulder.

She sighed, and turned the page.

* * *

_oh man! can you believe it, one more to go! i'm so happy that you all are enjoying the storyline, the fluff, and everything else. i really appreciate the support all of you have given me so far, and i hope that you all will continue to follow me after this!_


	10. The Winter Lily

You Kissed Me Back

…

_a/n: I can't even imagine it, really, i'm just too happy that this tiny idea of mine for writing this got along as far as ten chapters. _

**. Insert Disclaimer .**

…

Vignette 1: The Winter Lily

With mechanical movements, Mako packed the last of Korra's shirts in her suitcase and zipped the package tight. He didn't have to do much further after that, just passed the luggage to the bell-hopper boy in the doorway who whisked it away to the car waiting outside. He blinked gently, eyes still adjusting to the dim light of the lamp he turned on by the corner desk. Why Iroh felt the need to send for Korra near twilight he probably wouldn't understand.

"All done," Mako called, smoothing out the wrinkles in the bed he and Korra shared in his apartment. He felt the vibrations of Korra's footsteps before she spoke.

"Thanks for the help," Korra murmured, pressing her face into his back. He chuckled.

"You had a whole week to be upset and moody, you can't be upset only five minutes away from leaving."

She huffed, gave him a little shove and threw her body carelessly onto the bed. "It's not that, it's just..."

He smiled gently when Korra's face melted into a pout, and sat down on the bed beside her. "Already missing me?"

She glared at him playfully, and moved his hand from her side to her belly. "So what if I was?" With her head titled upwards, she motioned Mako in for a kiss.

When he pulled away, she broke out into a silly grin. "Remember the first time we did that?"

"What, kiss?" Mako furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, the first time we kissed..." she trailed off, making an awkward pause for the blush on her face to grow. Hesitating, Mako nodded with a half-smirk and began absently stroking her belly.

"Hm. Somehow, I can only remember what I had for dinner that night..." He dodged a side swipe from Korra's hand and laughed.

"Uh-huh, I remember you getting beat pretty bad that night at the Pro Bending Arena too," She teased.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was distracted," he replied.

"Couldn't keep your eyes off me, huh?"

He pinched her belly. "I suppose. How long will you be gone again?"

"Two weeks."

He groaned. When he first heard about Iroh's request for the Avatar to visit the fire nation and sit in on some important peace talks with him, maturity trumped over feelings and he helped convince Korra that it would probably be better if she went and got more involved in matters. But as the week dwindled down and more arrangements were being made for Avatar Korra's arrival, he had already began to miss her—three days early.

Sighing deeply, he buried his face in her belly, exhaling over her stomach. Her fingers came to run through his hair gently, and in the dim lighting of the lamp in the corner of the room, neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"I'll write whenever I can," Korra spoke softly.

Mako snorted. "Gee, thanks." They both laughed, and suddenly, a knock on the door-pane startled the two of them awake and apart from each other.

"Umm...Avatar Korra, the car is ready for you." The bell-hopper spoke stuttering, and stood stiffly, pointedly avoiding Mako's stare.

"I'll be out in a few," Korra replied, sitting up off the bed and smoothing out her clothes. He nodded and hurried out of the doorway.

Eye to eye, they stared at each other with lips a breath away from each other, in a deadlock impossible to break, that Korra could feel whispers and kisses and touches all being translated through the light reflecting in Mako's eyes.

"The kiss. It...wasn't our best moment," Mako said with a small grin. Korra nodded, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Well, everyone deserves a second try," she murmured.

"Or a few," Mako agreed, and pressed his girlfriend back against the bed, smothering her with love and especially, kisses.

* * *

_thanks for all the support you guys have shown! i really appreciate it. remember, reviews are love ~_


End file.
